


It’s a Date

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Chyler is distracted while walking around the set and bumps into you. Chyler starts to apologize but cuts herself off because she think you're really pretty.





	It’s a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> (E/C) = eye color

You were walking around the set of Supergirl, you worked behind the scenes. You were just making sure everything was ready for the next scene. 

Chyler had been distracted while walking around the set, she was so distracted that she didn’t even notice you were in front of her before she bumped into you causing you to fall on the ground.

“Oh my god!” Chyler gasps and helps you up. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and I-” She cut herself off when she saw how beautiful you were. She blushed when she realized that she was just staring at you.

You couldn’t help but smile at her. You had seen her around set but you’ve never gotten the chance to talk to her. “It’s okay, Chyler.” You chuckled.

_She knows my name! This beautiful woman knows my name!_ Chyler thought to herself, she blushed even more and bit her lip.

“I do know how you can make it up to me.” You looked into her eyes before looking down at her lips then back into her eyes. “Would you go on a date with me tonight, after work?” 

She couldn’t believe that you were actually asking her out on a date! Chyler’s heart started beating faster. “T-That sounds amazing.” She got lost in your beautiful (E/C) eyes.

“It’s a date. I’ll see you later tonight.” You smiled and sent her a wink before turning around and walking away, leaving an awestruck Chyler behind.

Work couldn’t end soon enough. Both you and Chyler couldn’t stop looking at the time, waiting for work to end. You both couldn’t wait until the date later that night.


End file.
